dream_out_loudfandomcom-20200213-history
The fault in our stars
The Fault in Our Stars Ok, so I read this book in just one day. And that whole time, I was thinking : why am I doing this to myself?! Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad book. On the contrairy, it's pretty awesome. It's just... so damn frustrating. This book is so good and awful at the same time, you can't stop reading, but you can't continue because you know someone is going to die. You see, 'The fault in our stars' is about a girl, Hazel Grace Lancaster, who is a terminal lung cancer patient. She doesn't really have friends -her best friends are her parents- but in group support, she meets a guy, Augustus Waters. And let me tell you exactly what I thing about Augustus Waters... that guy has been personally made by God as a gift to the world and to women more specificly. Only one slight problem... in about the middle of the book, Jonh Green (aka the god who wrote this marvel) decides to rip the reader's heart out and give Augustus cancer again (you see, he had bone cancer before, which caused him to lose his leg years before). But of course, as you can imagine, at that point, Hazel and him are madly in love. Why John?! Why do you put us through that?! so basicly, I strongly advice this piece of art. Not only are the main character interesting, vivid an d life-like but it is written in such a way that you will bawl your eyes out. Also, the quotes in this book are ridiculously good. Green manages to make a horrible situation 'laugh-able'. In the midst of death and sickness he pops a joke and you can't help but laugh out loud. This is my opinion about this book, I loved it. But maybe you experienced it differently? What were you thinking while reading? Haven't you read it yet? Don't hesitate to tell me everything in the comment section below. ~ Ashley ps: If you wan't to read the book and can't find it online, I have a PDF version of it. I'll be happy to share. Just sent a mail to dream-out-loud@hotmail.com with the title as subject and I'll respond as fast as possible. H2 { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }H2.cjk { font-family: "Droid Sans"; }H2.ctl { font-family: "Lohit Hindi"; }P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } The Fault in Our Stars: trailer I want to start of by saying: I can't even... Feels! Unless you have been living under a rock, you have probably seen the official trailer for 'The Fault in Our Stars' movie. And there are some things I'd like to say. First of all: oh my god, it is beautiful. The fangirl in me is dying of excitement. As you now know, I loved this book so much (it has in fact become my favorite book) and I am really looking for to the movie. There are a few mistakes in the adaptation I'd like to point out. First of all, the restaurant scene: Hazel was supposed to wear a dress with flowers on it. Also, Gus and Hazel were supposed to sit near water and not just in the middle of the room. Another (little) thing is that they were never supposed to sit on the swing set. Hazel should have been sitting and watching the swing set. One last thing is that the quotes were said on the wrong moments. But really, that doesn't matter at all. I think this movie will do the book justice. More importantly: quotes! There are literal quotes taken out of the book, put into the movie and I just love it. I think that's really what any fan wants for the adaption of a book. Next up is the cast. I wasn't sure about Ansel Elgort and Shailene Woodley, but seeing them at work made me like it very much. I love Shailene Woodley's voice and hearing it at the start of the trailer was a nice welcoming sound. When I first heard of the cast I was a bit weirded out. If you didn't know, Ansel and Shailene play brother and sister in 'Divergent'. I didn't know who they were so I googled them and frankly, I didn't like it. I didn't think Ansel was that handsome and I thought he wasn't good looking enough to play Augustus. Now, after having watched the trailer like 500 times, I love the cast. Every time I watch it, it gets better and better. And has anyone noticed Nat Wolff? I hadn't seen him since 'The Naked Brothers Band' and let m e tell you... Puberty has done him right. Although I didn't imagine Isaac like that at all, I think he plays the part well. Lashttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ItBvH5J6sst note on the cast: Sam Trammell. I recognized him the second he popped on the screen. I don't know how he's going to do as I have only seen him on 'True Blood'. Oh, and did you know John Green is going to do a cameo appearance? I'm really looking for to that as well. The music chosen for this movie represents the mood right. It was nice and playful in the beginning and when the twist happened (which was on the perfect moment in my opinion) it changed and put us once again in the perfect mood. Which was sad, unfortunately. They found the perfect quote to make a twist in the trailer and I cannot thank the crew enough. The voice over was nice, quoting the book, guiding us through Hazel's way of thinking. It was awesome. But enough about my opinion, I want to know what you think. About every aspect of the book and trailer. Just tell me everything in the comment section below. ~Ashley Click here to watch the trailer